


Yang's Harem: The Animation

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anime, F/F, Harem, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: A day in the life of Yang Xiao Long, a doofy well-meaning High School idiot.





	Yang's Harem: The Animation

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan~" Ruby whined, a cookie-dough milkshake requiem, "Wake up! You're gonna be late for anime school~"

Ruby tried to wobble Yang from side to side. 

Yang rolled over in her bed, away from her sister. "Ugh~five more minutes~" she emitted.

Yang fumbled for her phone with her hand and tried to look at it as little as possible as she turned the brightness down.

"What- I have plenty of time," Yang said, blinking drearily.

"But neeeeeeeee~~chaannn~" Ruby whined again, "If you don't wake up now you won't have time to eat the breakfast I made 'specially for you~~"

Yang rolled over and closed her eyes and let her mouth open. "You can just feed me in bed." 

Ruby puffed out her left cheek. 

 

 

 

"Uh, you know I was kidding, right?" Yang said, still in bed, three minutes later.

Ruby puffed out her left cheek and cut off Yang's escape routes and pinned Yang's arm with her legs. "Actually, joke's on you, because you actually weren't~." She pushed a spoonful of honey porridge into Yang's face, "Now open wide, Onee-chan~"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yang bit a corner of toast (the last part of her sister's breakfast she had yet to eat) as she left the apartment. Her regular walking partner was there, waiting for her.

"Hey Blake," Yang enunciated around the piece of toast in her mouth. 

Blake smushed her mouth together and looked at her feet. "H-hello, Yang," she said, quietly.

Blake and Yang were childhood friends, which in Anime terms meant that they had been neighbors and had shared a vaguely-remembered moment of emotionally vulnerability that they would occasionally flashback to. 

 

 

"Whatcha reading?" Yang said. 

"Oh, um." Blake turned her head, "A book...."

"Heh, you're funny, Blake," Yang said. She smirked and closed her right eye.

Blake tilted her head down more. Her face reddened. "I- um."

Blake made a mumbling sound. "Ah- t-thanks...

Blake coughed. "But it's actually, a Gothic horror book, about a guy with two souls...."

"Huh, that sounds pretty interesting," Yang said.

"I!" Blake exclaimed, "I, have a second copy, if, if you want?"

"Sure-" Yang said, and suddenly she had a book in her only hand.

 

 

 

When they almost hit school, Blake almost hit a lamp post. 

"Hey, watch out-" Yang said. She grabbed Blake by the shoulder and pulled her into safety.

Blake's eyes widened as she found herself wrapped in the protective bulk of Yang's well-muscled body, but more harrowingly, she was actually making eye contact with her childhood friend.

Blake's face reddened all the way. She glanced down.

"T-thank you..." Blake mumbled.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"YANG XAIO LONG!" screamed the class rep as she slammed open the door to the classroom. 

Yang put on her best smile. "Yes, Weiss?"

"You're late turning in your Field Trip Permission Form!" Weiss put her fists on her hips. 

"Aw, but i have it riiiight, here." Yang said. She rummaged though her backpack- 

And after pulling out two slightly salacious mangas and her boxed lunch (prepared by Ruby, with a cutesy boop doodle on the label), Yang faced the realization that she did not, in fact, have her permission slip.

Yang brought her hand in front of her chin and flashed her teeth at Weiss. "I, don't suppose you can give me just one more day to turn it in, pretty please?"

"W-why would I do that?" Weiss harrumphed.  

Yang refreshed her smirk. "Because you like me?" 

Weiss reflexively threw a thingy at Yang. It bounced off Yang's head, and the taller girl's arm went limp and her head tilted back and she emitted the appropriate onomatopoeia. 

Weiss's face reddened ."I-idiot! That's dumb and you're dumb and you should _feel_ dumb!"

Yang's smirk faded. "Yeah, I guess that's too much to ask..."

"I- I didn't say that, you idiot," Weiss said, to the wall, her face flushed. "Just- just one more day, okay?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yang took her seat at the back corner of the classroom, next to the window. 

The class rep sat at the chalkboard, with a handful of chalk. 

"First on the docket is," Weiss said, "What should we do as our booth for the cultural festival?" 

"How about a parade?" Nora exclaimed, and it was exceedingly appropriate because she was basically her own walking one woman parade, all confetti, cotton candy, and unmuzzled exuberance.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, and we can have a float, and music-"

"And clowns!" Nora said. She pointed.

"And Jugglers!" Yang said. She pointed back. 

"And Clown Jugglers, who juggle tiny clowns!" 

Yang and Nora shared goofy faces. 

"Can you be serious?" Weiss whined. 

Nora's face instantly shifted into a grave expression. "I have never been more serious in my life. 

Yang mirrored Nora, though she wasn't as good at shifting her face. "Me too. I'm Dead serious." 

"Deeaaaadddddd~" Nora intoned, gravely. 

And then both Yang and Nora burst out into laughter again. 

 

And due to protocol, Weiss was forced to write Nora's suggestion on the board, which then meant that Yang and Nora were assigned to formally pitch the idea next week. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

During passing period, in the halls, on the way to the gym for Physical Education, Yang bumped into Pyrrha Nikos. 

Pyrrha was the student council president, but she was also top of the class and the most beautiful girl in school. 

Students hushed when she walked by, except for her fanclub of faceless first-years, which was always squeeing in embarrassing infatuation. 

Yang gulped and put on a fearless grin and stepped forward. 

"H-hello, Pyrrha," Yang said. She stood up straight. 

And Pyrrha paused, as her 

"Hello Yang," Pyrrha said. She put her hand behind her head and threw out her ponytail to the side.

"i wanted to congratulate you for winning that essay contest last week." 

And that veritable Deathless Aphrodite made _eye contact_ with Yang, and even _smiled._ "And I wish to congratulate you for your prowess at the sports festival." 

"Ah- yes! Thank you," Yang said. 

"I trust you'll continue to do our school proud?" Pyrrha said. 

Yang almost coughed, which would have been immensely uncool. "I- yes. Absolutely." 

Pyrrha nodded and went on her way,

And Yang ignored the death glares from a pile of faceless first-years.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

And then it was time for gym. 

It was volleyball today and there was no way Yang was going to going to be anything other than second best, but Yang's eternal rival seemed to think otherwise. 

A short girl with ice cream hair and ice cream eyes stretched at the opposite end of a volleyball net, and silently called Yang out. 

Yang took her position and pointed at the only other disabled student in her grade. "I won't lose to you, you hear me Neo?"

Neo mimed a 'who me?', like she didn't know. She smirked insufferably (as in, not just because that was the default expression for this art style), and Yang vowed to wipe that smirk off her face.  

And they fought the stylized battle of volleyball, all dutch angles, impact lines, and exaggerated camera glare, in a prefect combustion of spite and fighting spirit.

But at the end of the montage, Yang pushed herself a little too hard, and she fell on her arm after one heroic spike.

Neo paused and she ran over to Yang's side of the net, to help her back up-

And then the volleyball hit the ground, meaning Yang won the match.  

"Haha!" Yang said. She gestured in celebration in front of her rival's face. "In your face!" 

Neo glared, but then she shrugged and smiled, which deflated some of Yang's sense of victory.

 

And then Yang's adrenaline wore off to the point where she noticed the pain from her scrapped arm.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yang made her way to the school's nurse's office. 

It smelled like an autumn forest fire, and when Yang formally entered, the nurse hastily stamped out a cigarette. 

"You're in quite a lot, aren't you?" Cinder said, as she escorted Yang to the check-up table.

Cinder was an adult woman with wavy black hair and a big Zuko scar over the right (as in, not wrong) side of her face. 

"Yeah, I guess trouble's attracted to me," Yang said. 

Cinder wrapped a bandage around Yang's forearm. She made eye contact and let her touch linger just a little too long and, paradoxically, a little too lightly. "Does that make _me_ trouble, then?" 

"I- ah~" Yang said, once she realized the implication. 

And three seconds later, Cinder let her forearm go. 

 

"Kidding," Cinder said, but she was smirking.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

And it was another eventful day in Yang's life.  Yang walked back home to the apartment she shared with her sister- who, speaking of, left a note on the refrigerator (accompanied with a cutesy boop doodle) asking if Yang wanted to accompany her grocery shopping once she got back from junior high. Yang had a message from Nora, asking if she wanted to work out some details for the parade, and she still had Blake's book and a reminder from Weiss to find that permission form. 

Yang took a deep breath. "I love my life," she said. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Deathless Aphrodite" is a phrase favored by ancient greek poet Saphho of Lesbos, the woman whom after which both Sapphism and Lesbianism are named. Pyrrha is based off the greek hero Achillies, so many people like to interpret her as bring ethnically greek.
> 
>  
> 
> Cinder's Zuko scar is on the right side for it to be accurate to Zuko, which means its on the left.


End file.
